


Welcome Back Yousef

by skamshit



Series: Love Spreads [8]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, for thiings we already believe are cannon, or things we think should have been cannon, this entire chapter is just foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamshit/pseuds/skamshit
Summary: The whole gang celebrates Yousef's return.





	Welcome Back Yousef

**Author's Note:**

> Read the idea and the series in order on Tumblr : https://skam-season4.tumblr.com/post/162878908303/giant-cannon-compliant-fic-love-spreads
> 
> Y’all wanted the party, so here ya go! There are some of our favorite ships in there like yousana and evak, there are some of our not so favorites, like noorhelm and vildus (vagnus?), some we have mixed feelings about, like joneva, but the point is that it’s cannon compliant, and the ships that aren’t our favorite exist, but thet don’t get as much any “screentime” as the good ones. Also Vilde is gay because they literally set it up in the show. Theres also a special crackship that i’ve talked about before, you’re welcome. i got lazy like three paragraphs in so sorry if it’s shit.

 

***

 

Sunday, August 20, 2017 at 8:37 pm  
Multiple points of view

 

***

 

 

Yousef rolls his eyes at his friend’s impatience. He pockets his phone and doesn’t respond, figuring it’s kind of pointless when he and Sana are already standing on her front porch. 

They took their time walking back to her house, just talking about Yousef’s trip, how Sana was while he was away, and just enjoying being around each other in general.

Now, standing on Sana’s front stoop, Yousef is excited to see his friends again. He and Sana appear to be so late to his own “surprise” party, that it’s already in full swing. They can hear the music from the backyard, and the loud chatter that carries with it.

Yousef makes to walk inside, but Sana stops him.  
  
“Remember to try to look surprised. Elias will never forgive me if he finds out I ruined the surprise. I give him so much shit for it when he does it, and I don’t need to look like a hypocrite,” she exclaims as she waggles a finger at him.

He laughs and says, “Okay, I promise. Alt for deg, girl.”

She rolls her eyes fondly as they make their way inside, walking through the living room and kitchen, out to the backyard.  
  
They walk through the doors together as Yousef puts on a mock - surprised face that turns into a genuinely - surprised face. The backyard is breathtaking. There are fairy lights strung across the trees on the sides of the yard that drench the scene in an almost magical, soft glow. Everyone is wearing nice clothes, but not too formal, and chatting comfortably with one another. The whole atmosphere is just laid back and chill. _It’s perfect._

The entire party seems to collectively turn to see who showed up, look back to their conversations, and then realize who it was. Un-synchronized shouts of “Surprise! Welcome back Yousef!” and scattered cheers ring through the backyard.  
  
Elias starts running back and forth, seemingly trying to figure out what to do.

“Sana! You were supposed to text me before you guys got here!” Elias exclaims, hands running back and forth along the back of his head.

Sana scrunches her face up in confusion. “What? You didn’t tell me that!”

Elias gives her a skeptical look. “Ja, I did. I told you yesterday!”

Sana raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “Nei, you did not tell me! I would have remembered if you did.”

Elias deflates slightly. “Oh. I thought I’d told you before.”

Sana just shakes her head in disappointment as Eva busts out laughing from somewhere in the back of the yard, Noora consolingly patting her shoulder. The attendees start to resume their previous conversations as Sana makes her way over to the back of the yard.

Noora is still patting Eva’s shoulder, William standing behind her with a confused expression painting his face. Jonas is standing behind Eva with a fond, amused look on his face.

Surprisingly, Eva isn’t even drunk. There’s no alcohol at this party, as it’s at the Bakkoush’s house, but this is something that Sana would typically expect out of Drunk Eva.

“What’s happening?” Sana inquires as she gives Eva a skeptical look. When Eva only laughs harder, Sana turns to Noora for explanation.  
  
“I have no idea.” She says simply.

A minute passes while Eva gathers herself again, moving away from Noora and standing on her own. Jonas takes this as a queue to step forwards and rub her back.

“I was just talking to Even earlier. He said that you and Elias have always been so much alike, but every time someone would tell you that, you’d look at each other and start shaking your heads and deny it. Then, right after he said that, Elias came over to us to say hi, and asked what we were talking about. Even told him, and he turned to me and was like, ‘Nei nei nei, he’s been on this for like, nine years, this guy has no idea what he’s talking about.’ So then we started talking about something else, but then you and Yousef show up, and you were like, ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ and he was like, ‘I thought I’d told you before.’” Eva looks at Sana, waiting for her to start laughing along, but Sana just looks confused.   
  
“Don’t you remember? Back in first year, it was the three of us,” she gestures to herself, Sana, and Noora, “In the library? We were talking about, uhm, Chris! Penetrator Chris and Ingrid hooked up at that one party and you saw it, but you never told me until we were in the library together?”

Sana and Noora start giggling along too, as Noora jumps in too, trying to talk over the giggles.

“Ooh, ooh, remember that time-” Noora begins, just in time as Chris and Vilde jump into the conversation.

“Halla, girls,” Chris greets.

  
“What are we talking about?” Vilde asks.

“Just reminiscing about the good times, yeah?” Noora sighs as she throws an arm over both Eva and Vilde’s shoulders. Vilde smiles and laughs along as she rests her head on Noora’s shoulder, and Noora squeezes tighter.

“Oh, remember the whole cabin trip during easter break in first year? And the Ouija Board? The one that-”

“Oh yeah, and the magic hijab-”  
  
“The one that said-”  
  
“And the no reply on Jodel-”  
  
“-THAT SAID WILLIAM WAS THINKING OF NOORA, AND JONAS STILL LOVED EVA, AND, AND, ISAK WAS GAY!”  
  
“-AND CHRIS SAID THE SPIRITS WERE SMOKING CRACK BUT LOOK AT HIM NOW!”

“-AND THE POTATOES!” Vilde and Noora shriek in unison, pointing at each other as they dissolve into uncontrollable laughing.

(Half the party is looking at the group of them by now, among them is the most confused, Isak, who just heard his name shouted along with the fact that he’s gay, and something about an Ouija Board. He’ll ask Eva about it later. None of the girls notice the looks being shot their way.)  
  
“Hva faen is the deal with potatoes and you two?” Chris asks, exasperated.

Noora and Vilde share a fond look for a moment before Vilde quips, “Your body needs potatoes.”  
  
Before anyone else can inquire about the mysterious potatoes, the girls all burst into more rounds of trying to shout over each other and coming up with the best  _remember this_ ’s.

Jonas and William make eye contact over the group of oblivious girls and both shake their heads, silently understanding that there’s a mutual confusion plaguing them both. Both boys take this as a queue to leave.

Jonas lets out a huff of laughter as he spots Isak not too far away, in the corner of the yard with Even. As he approaches, he watches the exchange between the two of them. Even is standing close to Isak, hand resting on Isak’s upper back, as he leans in for a kiss. Even seems to expect a long kiss, whilst Isak only gives him a short peck and turns back to his plate of food he has in hand.

“…love food more than you love me,” Even whines as Jonas draws close enough near to hear the conversation.

“Maybe I do,” Isak shoots back, chin upturned with sass. Even feigns offense and puts a hand on his chest, gasping a scandalized breath to go with it.

Isak looks up at him with hooded eyes and says quietly, but still loud enough for Jonas to hear, “Nei. Nothing more than you.” Even smiles a bright smile and kisses Isak again, who actually returns more than a quick peck this time.

“Blegh,” Jonas says as he approaches. “You two are gross,” he grumbles, though his tone and the smile he shoots at Isak suggest anything but that.

“Halla gutta,” Magnus interjects loudly as he and Madhi step into the group.

A chorus of hallas ring around the circle as Magnus breaks it, stepping forwards to greet Even with a tight hug. Isak’s eye twitches when the hug lingers for more than one second, but Jonas thinks he’s the only one that saw it.

“What’s happening over there?” Isak questions, raising his fork and pointing in the general direction of the still shrieking girls, who are currently yelling something about Noora chewing out William in first year and William’s pubic hair.

Jonas just gives him a sideways look before responding, “I don’t even know myself, man. Something about Ouija Boards and Jodel and potatoes.” The boys laugh and shake their heads.   
  
“Yeah, but uh, how is everything? I know we haven’t talked as much recently, we’ve both been busy lately. But it’s good? With you and Eva, I mean?” Isak prods. Magnus, Madhi, and Even have turned to their own conversation already, so now it’s just him and Isak.

“Det går bra, det går bra,” Jonas replies as he bobs his head. “I really think we can make it work this time. Just from the couple of months we’ve spent back together, I can see how much she’s grown without me in a year and a half. And it’s all for the better. We’ve both grown into ourselves a bit more now, and I feel better than I have in a long time.”  
  
Isak looks back at Jonas with a soft expression. Isak knows in detail more than anyone else about the messy start to their relationship the first time around, and knows better than anyone else how much it had hurt Jonas when he and Eva had split up.

Isak and Jonas exchange a private smile that Even catches out of the corner of his eye. As Mahdi says something else that makes Magnus shriek in protest, and Jonas and Isak join in the roasting session, he takes this as an opportunity to slip out of the group, quickly squeezing Isak’s shoulder before leaving the boys to their own devices for a little while (no one is drunk, so he’s not too worried about leaving them alone).

Even takes a few long strides to over where Elias, Yousef, and Sana are all standing together.   
  
“She’s the one that spoiled it, man!” Elias exclaims. Yousef looks down at Sana, who’s standing close by his side.

“Nah. You brought it up in the chat first.”

“That’s no fair, bro. You’re only taking her side because you like her.”  
  
“Aww, Elias! Are you jealous!? It’s okay, I like you too,” Yousef sarcastically coos. He reaches out and wraps Elias in a hug that’s half bro hug but half soft and caring.

“I do. I love you,” Yousef says to him. Sana and Even watch the exchange fondly as he catches her eye over the tops of the boys’ heads. She gives him her signature Sana Smirk, and his eyes twinkle right back at her.   
  
Yousef and Elias untangle with rapid pats on each other’s backs. Yousef steps back and says something lowly into Sana’s ear. She nods and the two walk away, not touching but still unnecessarily close to one another. Even watches them for a few moments, observing their interactions. He’s happy for Yousef. He’s over the fucking moon stoked for Yousef. Even knows how long he’s been pining for Sana (and how Sana pined for him, because let’s be honest, they’re not subtle when they’re together), and he’s glad they finally got together. He watches as they make their way over to the snack table, which is empty save the two of them. As soon as they have a little privacy they immediately start flirting. Within a few moments, Yousef has already thrown approximately three Cheetos at Sana, one of which got stuck somewhere in the folds her hijab. It appears to be lost now as they both pick through the grey fabric, dissolving into uncontrollable giggles. Even though Sana was going through a rough time a couple of months ago, and he’s glad to see her genuinely laughing and smiling again.

Even is pulled back to reality when he hears Elias sigh next to him. He turns back to Elias only to find him also staring at his sister and best friend.

“I’m happy she’s happy,” he says simply. Even smiles to himself. Even after years of zero interaction, Elias still manages to voice his internal thoughts aloud.

He turns back to face Even fully.

“Are you happy?” Elias asks it so simply. No judgement. No overbearing worry. No nosy snooping. Just genuinely wanting to know how his friend is.

Even’s small smile turns into a wider one, but still humble.

“Yes.” Elias meets his eyes and nods, matching his smile. They’ll have time to talk more later, but for now, that’s all they need.  
  
“But it’s good to have you back, man.” Elias offers as he claps a hand on Even’s shoulder.

As if on queue, Mutta, Mikael, and Adam pop up to his right, all offering their own hands to pat his other shoulder or rub circles on his back.

He’s amazed how their old dynamic picked back up so quickly despite the history and how things had ended. Even is overwhelmed with love for these boys, who just accepted him back into the squad without anyone blinking twice.

“But what about you? How are things with  _Isabelle_?” Even asks, and Elias’s smile grows as he looks at the floor. All the other boys chime in and start in on him about his situation with her.

Mutta had already talked to Elias earlier this week, so he knows the inside scoop.

He walks over to the snack table and piles his fourth plate up with junk food. Another girl approaches the table, plate already in hand with crumbs on it. She’s wearing a t-shirt with a french fry pattern on the shoulders, along with a purple and pink jacket thrown over it and a unicorn headband in her thin, brown hair.

“Jeez, this is like my third plate!” She exclaims. She smiles in Mutta’s direction as he laughs.

“It’s my fourth. I got you beat,” he counters playfully.

The girl looks up and meets his eyes. She had just taken a bite off of her plate and has her fork in her mouth. She seems to have swallowed her food, but is spinning the fork around in her mouth.

Mutta takes this opportunity to take in the girl’s entire appearance. She’s much shorter than him, a little stocky and judging from her wardrobe choice, quirky. He looks back up to her face and takes in her soft features.

 _She’s beautiful._  
  
Suddenly he’s hyper aware of the fact that she’s eyeing him up and down, slowly as she continues to spin the fork around in her mouth.

“I’m Chris. I know you’re Mutta, but we haven’t really met yet.” She says. He smiles at her and offers his hand. He accepts it.

“Hi Chris, I’m Mutta. You just said that, though. Uh, sorry. Why am I still shaking your hand?”  
  
Chris glances down at their joined hands, which are still shaking in the space between them.

They hold eye contact for what feels like another two minutes (it’s actually more like six, but who’s counting)

Vilde watched the exchange from her spot in the yard, as Magnus comes up behind her.   
  
“Everything good?”  
  
“Yeah. Great,” She smiles at him. She means it. Magnus smiles and kisses the side of her head and squeezes her hand.  
  
“Just checking in.” He walks away back to the group of boys nearby, consisting of Mahdi, Mikael, Adam, Even, Isak and Elias.

Sana appears to her left and leans in to nudge her shoulder.  
  
“You’re seeing it too?” Sana asks through giggles, referencing the eye-fucking taking place at the food table.   
  
“Yeah,” Vilde giggles along. She cocks her head a little. “It seems different this time though. Do you know Mutta well?” She turns to look at Sana.

“I’ve known him for a long time.” Sana responds after a moment. She glances back at Chris and Mutta. “I’ve never really considered it before, but now that I think about it, the two of them make total sense.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.”

Yousef approaches them both with a warm smile at Vilde and a dopey, love-sick one for Sana.  
  
“Hei,” she greets him.   
  
“Halla.”

“I’m going to go talk to Eva. Let me know if anything new happens over there,” Vilde interjects quickly, before leaving Yousef and Sana by themselves.

“Are you having fun?”

“Of course! Takk.  _Serr_ , takk. This was so nice.”  
  
“I didn’t do this! Mikael and Elias planned it all.”  
  
Yousef shoots her a skeptical look. “We both know that’s a lie.”  
  
Sana giggles and nods. “Yeah. But most of the decorating was Vilde, she volunteered to set it all up the second she heard about it.”

“But still. It’s amazing.”

“You’re welcome.”

She takes a step closer to him and leans into his side for a moment.

“I’m really glad you’re back. Like, really,  _really_ glad.”

Yousef grins to himself like an idiot. He takes in the scene in front of him, the Bakkoush’s backyard brimming with people that love him.  
  
“I am too. Like, I really,  _really_ am. I love all of you so much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah, so what do you all think about chris / mutta? I’ts such a concept I love it. this entire chapter was just foreshadowing what ill write more about in the future, (gayvilde) (EliasandIsabelle) (JonasandIsak) etc.


End file.
